


Better Than Santa Claus

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Jack Murdock-Nelson [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: The sound of sniffling puts Matt on alert when he gets back to the apartment.





	Better Than Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> I have a million other fics to write but I just had to write another part to this series.

The sound of sniffling puts Matt on alert when he gets back to the apartment. He stops outside the door and concentrates on the source of the sound. He can only hear two familiar heartbeats, so his family isn’t in danger. Foggy is fast asleep. His heartbeat was slow and steady. He is snoring. Jack, on the other hand...

Matt quickly opens the door and heads inside. He finds his way to Jack's room and slowly opens the door to the 5-year-old's room. "Jack?" He calls out and immediately regrets it. 

His kid gasps and the comforter rustles as he burrows himself further into it. Jack's heart had picks up. His sobs get louder. 

That's when Matt realizes that he is still in his Daredevil costume. Shit. 

"Hey," Matt keeps his voice gentle as he takes careful steps towards his kid's bed. "You okay there, buddy?" 

Jack whines and clutches tightly onto his comforter. 

Maybe it was a bad idea not telling Jack that he was Daredevil. But literally,  _everything_  scares Jack. Even the sweet old lady next door who often brought them homemade cookies scares him. He sleeps with three separate night lights in his room. It’s probably bad for his growth, to sleep in a brightly lit room but the dark terrifies him.

That's why Matt and Foggy decided that not to tell Jack about Matt's double identity until he was a little older. 

Matt sighs as he sits down on the edge of the bed. 

"I didn't do anything!" Jack cries out much to Matt's surprise. 

"Huh?" 

Matt hears the comforter move slightly and then Jack's voice becomes much clearer as he says, "The news says Daredevil goes after bad guys, but I didn't do anything bad." There’s a tremble in his voice that breaks Matt’s, heart. 

"Oh," Matt says, lowering his voice an octave. "I don't only go after bad guys, kid. I could hear you crying, so I came to help." 

"I wasn't crying!" Jack claims. "Okay, maybe I was," he mumbles under his breath. 

Matt smiles at that. "Wanna tell me  _why_  you were crying?" 

Jack stays quiet. Matt can hear him fidgeting with his teddy bear. His heart doesn’t sound like it’s about to burst right out of his chest so that’s good news. 

"It's my dads," Jack finally replies. 

Matt's heart skips a beat. He tries to jog his memory and think back to what he and Foggy did. He couldn’t think of anything. They didn’t even make him eat all his veggies in the last three days. They do constantly ask him to go out and play so maybe that upset him. 

"What did your dads do?" Matt decides to ask. 

"Noooo... They didn't do anything!" Jack answers without missing a beat. "Please don't hurt them." 

"I won't kiddo, I promise." 

Jack's shoulders sag and he releases a deep sigh before saying, "Today in school, we made this cup that said 'Best Dad in the World.'" 

“Okay,” Matt replies unsurely. 

"But I have two dads." Jack sniffles. "They're both the best dads in the world." 

Matt's relaxes when he hears that. "That's why you were crying?" He asks amusedly. 

"Yeah! I can't give it to one of them. That's wrong. I don't wanna see them sad." 

"Hmmm..." Matt hums thoughtfully. "You know, I might have a solution." 

"Yeah?" Jack perks up. 

"Yep. Write ‘Best  _Dads_ In The World’ on the cup and then ask them to share it."

Matt feels the large smile that spread across Jack’s face. He then tosses aside the comforter and soon Matt feels tiny arms around his neck. "You're the best, Daredevil. Better than Santa Claus!" 

Matt’s heart melts a little. “Wow, thanks, kid,” he says patting Jack’s back with his gloved hand. “Anyway, I should go now.” 

Jack unwraps his arms from around Matt’s neck. “Do you have to?” He asks. Matt can hear the pout in his voice. 

“Yeah. The bad guys won’t stop themselves,” 

“Okay!” Says Jack. “You’re my favorite superhero, by the way.” 

Matt opens and closes his mouth a few times. He never even knew this. “I’m not a superhero, kid,” he finally says. It’s the truth. He wasn’t a superhero like those Avengers. He was just... Matt. 

"Nope! You're totally a superhero!" Jack claims adamantly. 

***

Matt's changing out of his costume and putting on his t-shirt and sweats when he hears a sleepy voice behind him. “You’re late,” Foggy complains.  

Matt gets into their bed and reaches out to touch Foggy before kissing the top of his head. “Sorry. Had to stop by at Jack's room. He was crying." 

“What? Why?” Foggy asks, sounding slightly panicked. 

"He's okay now," Matt quickly assures him. "He got a visit from a certain masked vigilante who made things better." 

Foggy lifts his head from Matt's chest. Matt immediately misses the warmth of his body. "You told him you're Daredevil?" 

"No, of course not, Fog. I just met him in the costume." 

"Are you serious? You could have scared him, Matt!" 

"Hey, hey, calm down." Matt's hands find their way around Foggy's shoulders, and he pulls his husband back down against his chest. "He's okay now." 

"You sure?" Foggy asks as he throws his arm around Matt's waist and hugs him close. "I'm worried about him, Matt. Do you think we should take him to a child psychologist?" 

Matt sighs and reassuringly rubs Foggy's arm. "You know what happened after his birth, babe. I don’t think a child psychologist will be able to understand him." 

"How can I forget," Foggy replies solemnly. His voice suddenly sounds so far away. 

"He'll be fine," Matt assures him again. "By the way, according to him, Daredevil is better than Santa Claus." 

Foggy chuckles against his chest. "Yeah, I bet that transported you straight to cloud nine, Murdock." 

"Oh, you have no idea." 


End file.
